Expect the Unexpected
by trek
Summary: One night causes an unexpected turn of events for Horatio and Ryan. [Slash]
1. Expected

Nothing that happened that night had turned out the way he expected.

He hadn't expected to walk into the bar and see him sitting there.

He hadn't expected the look he had received in greeting.

He hadn't expected an invitation to join him.

He hadn't expected to match him shot for shot until being told to, "Follow me."

He hadn't expected to be pushed, willingly, to his knees by strong hands.

He hadn't expected to watch those same hands unbuckle and then unzip.

He hadn't expected this man's dick would be thrusting into his mouth tonight.

He hadn't expected to hear his name moaned while swallowing everything he had to offer.

He hadn't expected how it would end either.

"Go home, Ryan," was the command made while zipping and buckling up.

He had turned then and walked away.

"Horatio, wait!"

He had said again, "Go home," before rounding the corner and leaving him behind.

Ryan hadn't expected his night to turn out like this.


	2. Unexpected

It had been a week. One week since that night at the bar. One week of barely being able to look his boss in the eye. One week of being called Mr Wolfe. One week of confusion. One week of frustration.

After Horatio had left him alone Ryan had brushed the dirt off his knees as best he could and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He was confused and hard, left frustrated and in need of release.

Ryan had two choices as far as he could figure out. Go after Horatio or go back into the bar to find his release. In the end he had chosen the path of least resistance and ended the night on his hands and knees being fucked in a stranger's bed. Picturing a red head moving behind him, inside him, instead of the man he didn't know.

And now a week had passed but his confusion and frustration had not abated. Ryan had no idea what to do next.

An opportunity to talk with Horatio alone had not yet presented itself. Ryan couldn't just walk into the Lieutenant's office for this confrontation; glass walls didn't exactly provide a vast amount of privacy. So Ryan bided his time and waited.

His patience paid off. Ryan found himself alone in the locker room with Horatio.

"We need to talk," Ryan said coming up behind Horatio.

"No, we don't," Horatio moved to pass Ryan but the younger man blocked his path.

"Yes, we do," Ryan countered trying to resist the cold look in Horatio's eyes commanding him to back down. "What happened that night -"

"Was a mistake, and it won't happen again," Horatio said this with a calm he did not feel. Ryan could feel the growing uncertainty in the older man.

"So what, I blow you and that's the end of it?" Ryan demanded, taking a step towards Horatio.

In that moment Horatio snapped. He lifted his left arm and thrust it against Ryan's chest, pushing him back against the row of lockers. Horatio leaned in and kissed Ryan fiercely and in no way gently. This distraction allowed Horatio to unbuckle and unbutton Ryan's jeans with his free right hand.

Breaking the kiss his right hand did not remain free for long. He slipped his hand into the warmth of Ryan's boxer shorts, wrapping himself around the rapidly hardening dick.

Horatio quickly found a punishing rhythm. The friction caused by Horatio's hand was vaguely uncomfortable, but every other sensation was far too good to want to stop. Ryan quickly picked up Horatio's rhythm, thrusting his hips in time with him.

Ryan's moans and expletives grew louder and louder as Horatio worked him closer and closer to completion. Horatio moved the arm from Ryan's chest to clasp a hand forcefully over his mouth, silencing his moans.

Thrusting wildly now, Ryan was close. With a muffled but still audible cry, Ryan came. Horatio took a few moments to compose himself and then stepped back from the younger man. Ryan sucked in air, desperately trying to normalise his erratic breathing, caused both by the physical exertion of his orgasm and the restriction of Horatio's hand clamped over his mouth.

Horatio turned away from Ryan and moved to wash his hands, leaving the other man to do up his own jeans.

Turning back to Ryan Horatio said, "Now we're even."

"What!" Ryan demanded.

"This is over. It is not going to happen again, it cannot happen again. See you in the morning," Horatio turned and left without a backward glance.

Ryan slumped back against the lockers, more confused and frustrated than ever.


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Ryan Wolfe couldn't help but smile. Once again, sitting at the bar in front of him was one Lieutenant Horatio Caine. It had been nearly two weeks since their encounter in the locker room. Neither man had spoken of that incident, nor had they spoken again of what had occurred the night they met at this bar. As a result, their working relationship maintained a decidedly tense undercurrent.

"I'll have what he's having," Ryan told the bartender as he took a seat next to Horatio.

The bartender set a shot glass in front of Ryan, and then filled it with dark liquid.

"Leave the bottle."

Ryan turned in surprise to Horatio but said nothing. Horatio lifted his glass in salute to the younger man and then downed its contents. Ryan quickly followed his lead.

"You really want to have this conversation, don't you?" Horatio asked, refilling their glasses.

"We need to."

By the time either man spoke again, both had already downed another two shots.

"For someone who wants to talk about this, you don't have a lot to say Mr Wolfe," Horatio commented, glancing towards his companion.

Ryan nodded, "Not sure where to start." Ryan took a deep breath and launched in, "Look, I'd say our working relationship, as it stood, was pretty much shot to shit the moment you had your dick in my mouth, so I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be frank right now. OK?"

Horatio raised his eyebrows at the assessment but nodded his agreement without comment.

Ryan turned in his seat to have a better view of the Lieutenant. "Clearly we both have some level of attraction to each other," Ryan more than half expected Horatio to offer some kind of denial. None was forthcoming, so he continued. "That night in the locker room, your eyes, you wanted me. You wanted me the first time too. But both times you have pushed me away and avoided me afterwards. You treated me no better than a whore." Horatio's head whipped up and around to look at Ryan directly. Ryan held up a hand to stop Horatio from interrupting, "Wait. Look, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy what happened… both times. I mean, it was pretty hot," Horatio glanced down slightly, blushing. Ryan grinned, "So I guess I want to know why you didn't want to talk about it, and still don't."

"Because we can't do this, Ryan," Horatio stated softly. The softness surprised Ryan; he had expected anger, not this.

"Why not?"

Horatio didn't respond immediately. Instead he examined his empty glass, perhaps hoping it would offer up the answers he didn't think he had. Ryan was about to speak again when Horatio finally found his voice.

"There's no point in talking about this because nothing can come of it. Ryan, what happened, happened. But that has to be the end of it." Horatio turned to look the younger man directly in the eyes, "No matter what we may, or may not, feel. We can't pursue this. For once, a deep analysis will do us no good. Please, just let this go."

Ryan was surprised to hear such desperate pleading in Horatio's voice, but this was not what had surprised him most. Horatio had, in a round about sort of way, admitted that his actions had been driven by deeper feelings and not simply by lustful attraction. The pair maintained their silence for a few moments, both gathering their mental fortitude.

Ryan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but I can't." Horatio nodded, turning his gaze back to the glass in front of him. He had expected this response. "I love my job, Horatio. Understandably there is some tension with me being the new guy and everything else that goes along with that fact. But, I want us to be able to work together like we could before. I don't want to have blown -" Ryan was surprised when Horatio chuckled and said, "So to speak." Ryan grinned and enjoyed the moment of levity, "So to speak," he agreed, before starting again. "I don't want to have ruined my chances in this job after only five months. You have been avoiding me at work and there have been moments of pure tension between us in the last couple of weeks. I don't want that to continue. We need to figure this out." Suddenly frustrated, Ryan exclaimed, "God! Now I feel like we are talking in circles." Taking a deep breath Ryan began to rise from his chair, "Look, I'm just gonna go."

"No! Wait," Horatio put a hand on Ryan's arm compelling him to sit back down, which he did. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make things difficult at the lab; I was trying to make it easier. It was so hard -" this time it was Ryan's turn to chuckle, "- so to speak, to work with you after that night. I just avoided you. Obviously that didn't help matters," Horatio said thinking of their second encounter in the locker room where, once again, he had been unable to control his feelings and actions.

They lapsed back into silence. In truth they had cleared the air somewhat, but still there remained the ever present elephant in the room that was their feelings towards each other.

"I'll only end up hurting you," Horatio made this quiet admission studying his hands, but turned to look at Ryan gauging his reaction.

"What? Why?" Ryan wanted Horatio to keep talking. He finally felt that Horatio was now addressing the real reasons why, having been drawn to Ryan, he pushed him away so quickly.

"It's my fault Speed died."

Ryan couldn't see the relevance of this statement and Horatio could see the confusion in his eyes. The whole team was well aware that Horatio still harboured a great deal of guilt regarding Tim Speedle's death, although no one ever dared speak of it, in many ways this had caused Horatio to withdraw from the team in recent months. Speedle had died in Horatio's arms. A gun malfunction had led to the CSI being shot. None of this seemed to relate to their current conversation.

"Tim and I split up about three months before he died," _Oh_, Ryan thought to himself, _now I see how it relates_.

Ryan didn't know what to say. He had had no idea that this was the reason behind Horatio's reluctance to talk about what happened between them.

"I used to check his gun was clean. He died because I didn't."

"Horatio, you can't seriously blame yourself for that," Ryan was stunned that H could have entertained this line of thinking. "You guys got caught up in a bad situation that went south quickly and Speedle died. There is no guarantee that the shooting would have turned out any differently if he had been able to get a shot off. But, if Speedle died because his gun was dirty, it was his own fault. Not yours."

Horatio whipped his head around to glare at Ryan who saw the flash of anger in his eyes. Ryan raised both hands in defence to stop Horatio from interrupting, "Let me explain. Tim Speedle was a Police Officer. Above everything else, above being a CSI, above _everything_, he was a Police Officer. We carry guns to protect ourselves, our colleagues and the public. If Speedle didn't clean his gun, which may not have been why it malfunctioned, then he failed all those people. Speedle was responsible for that weapon, not you. You are not to blame for what happened."

Ryan was relieved to see Horatio visibly calm. He was not sure that Horatio was completely convinced by his argument, but at least it was a start. Several minutes passed as Ryan allowed Horatio the time he needed to process what had been said. Surely Horatio could see that he could not have altered the outcome of that day, fate had its own way of operating.

"I'm still not sure what to do about us." Perhaps it was better than a start. "There are still a lot of ways you could be hurt by this."

"Horatio, there are also a lot of ways you could be hurt too. If nobody acted on their feelings because they _might_ get hurt, then this would be a very lonely world," Ryan hoped he could get through to Horatio. The sudden openness from Horatio had moved their conversation on greatly, and in a new direction. Ryan had gone from hoping that they could rebuild their working relationship, to hoping that they may be able to build a much more personal one.

"Hey, Jim," Horatio called to the bartender. "Do me a favour and call for a cab," the bartender nodded and headed off to the phone.

Horatio pulled out his wallet and began removing several bills to cover both his and Ryan's drinks. Ryan watched in silence as Horatio handed over the money to the returning bartender, "Cab'll be outside in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks," Horatio rose from his seat. Turning to Ryan he said, "Follow me," smiling at the younger man as he turned to head out of the bar.

Ryan quickly gathered his wits and rose from his chair before following Horatio out to the front of the bar to wait for their cab.

They didn't make it that far though. Ryan caught up with Horatio in a couple of quick strides. Grabbing hold of his wrist Ryan pulled Horatio into the nearest available dark corner. Pushing Horatio back against the wall Ryan placed both hands either side of his face, leaning in to brush their lips together. Their kiss was soft at first, both men leaning in to it with ease. This was only their second kiss but it was a whole world away from the first. That day Horatio had kissed Ryan to distract his attention; there had been no gentleness, no tenderness. This kiss had both. Horatio laid his hands on Ryan's hips, then slipped them around the younger man's waist pulling him closer. As their bodies came into greater contact the kiss intensified. Ryan opened his mouth under the increasingly insistent advance of Horatio's tongue. Eventually they pulled apart.

Ryan could see the uncertainty returning to Horatio's intense blue eyes. "I can't promise you anything, Ryan," he told him, not removing his arms from their position around Ryan's waist.

"I'm not asking you to," Ryan replied honestly. "You want this. I want this. Right now that's all that matters. Just don't push me away this time; we can work the rest out tomorrow."

Horatio nodded and pulled Ryan in for another kiss. "I do want this, Ryan."

"Good," Ryan reached behind himself and joined his hands with Horatio, removing his arms from around his waist. Ryan kept one hand joined with Horatio and pulled him away from the wall, "Let's go meet this cab."

Horatio couldn't help but smile and follow. It seemed easier now that Ryan was taking the lead. Horatio knew that he was attracted to Ryan, had been since that first crime scene. Ryan had been so young and eager. However, Horatio's feelings of guilt regarding Speed had made him keep Ryan at a distance. Horatio's mind was racing, he couldn't stop thinking of all the ways this could end badly for them but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to take Ryan home. He wanted to take everything Ryan had to offer, consequences be damned.

The door had barely closed behind them when Horatio pushed Ryan back against the wall, immediately seeking out his mouth. All doubts were gone from Horatio's mind now, he could think of nothing except his need for Ryan. Quickly Ryan pushed Horatio's jacket off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. The two men continued to claw at each other, all the while kissing hungrily. Horatio pulled at Ryan's t-shirt, lifting it over his head to reveal a smooth, well muscled chest. As Horatio began kissing his way along the younger man's neck and chest, Ryan began pulling shirt out of pants, desperately seeking contact with flesh. Ryan was considering whether or not to simply rip the buttons off in order to reach his goal. He couldn't stay focused on this for very long though.

Horatio's hands had wandered south and were now removing Ryan's belt and opening up his jeans. Ryan moaned into Horatio's mouth as he felt a hand enter the warmth of his boxers, seeking out his growing erection. Horatio continued to stroke along the length of Ryan's shaft as he broke away from the kiss. Staring into Horatio's eyes, Ryan could read his intentions, even before he lowered himself to his knees. Releasing Ryan's dick from the confining boxer shorts Horatio eagerly took the full length into his mouth. Horatio relaxed, allowing himself to deep throat the man before leaning back and releasing Ryan's dick, running his tongue along the shaft as he did so.

Ryan gasped as the sensitive wet flesh was exposed to cool air, "Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed, bracing his back against the wall trying to prevent his shaking legs from giving out as Horatio began lapping up his pre-come. Once again Horatio slid his mouth back up Ryan's length, allowing his teeth to scrape lightly along flesh as he did so.

"Ah… shit… H… fuck!" Ryan exclaimed, threading his fingers through Horatio's hair.

Horatio laid one hand on a hip and braced the other against the wall as Ryan began thrusting wildly, desperate for completion, no longer able to hold back.

"Fuck!" Ryan called out as he came in Horatio's mouth. Horatio kept swallowing as Ryan's hips shuddered and finally calmed.

Releasing Ryan's now soft dick, Horatio gave the tip a quick flick with his tongue before withdrawing completely. Horatio lifted himself to his feet as both men tried to catch their breath. Reaching a hand behind his neck Horatio pulled Ryan in for another demanding kiss.

Eventually, Horatio pulled back, "Bedroom," he commanded. Ryan nodded, incapable of finding his voice.

Ryan followed Horatio through the hallway, watching as he removed his shirt along the way, saving Ryan from ripping it off. He watched as Horatio dropped the shirt to the floor, revealing a strongly defined back.

As they entered the bedroom Horatio flicked on a couple of lamps to provide enough light for them. Ryan's mind couldn't take in the décor; he could only focus on the bed, tempting him in the middle of the room. Ryan kicked off his shoes, consciously stopping himself from moving to line them up together. Horatio turned back to him then, slipping out of his own shoes and socks as he did so.

Horatio smiled, almost shyly, as he unhooked his own belt and dropped his suit pants to the floor, revealing the tenting in the front of his boxers, before kicking them in the same general direction of his shoes, all without breaking eye contact with Ryan. Taking this opportunity Ryan dropped his own jeans, which had still been hanging open at the waist. He surprised Horatio by bending down to pick up and fold his jeans before dropping them back down to the floor.

Ryan looked a little sheepish at his actions, but Horatio simply reached out and pulled him forward so that they both fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. They lay together, kissing, touching, stroking, and trying to lavish attention on every bit of exposed flesh. They slipped out of their boxer shorts, allowing them to press their erections together, both gasping at the extra contact. Thrusting against each other their tongues duelled passionately. The pair stayed this way until Horatio rolled them over so he was on top of Ryan, straddling his hips. Horatio sat up enough so that he could reach into the bedside drawer and remove a condom and lubricant, placing them on top of the unit within better reach.

Leaning down again, Horatio kissed Ryan shallowly before moving to whisper in his ear, "Roll over."

Ryan did as he was told, raising himself slightly on his hands and knees as he did so, presenting his ass to Horatio who licked his lips appreciatively. Horatio leaned over Ryan's body and began kissing and licking the other man's neck before laying a trail down his spine until he reached the peak of his ass.

Horatio reached out for the lube, applying some to his fingers, before returning his attention to Ryan's ass. Gently probing between his cheeks Horatio sought out Ryan's entrance, slowly slipping a finger into the tight hole. Ryan hissed slightly but did not object to the intrusion. Slowly, Horatio withdrew his finger and then added a second, moving them around to loosen the muscles before repeating the process with a third finger.

"Shit, H, I'm ready, please just fuck me," Ryan pleaded, not sure how much of this slow, sensuous build up he could take before exploding all over Horatio's bed.

"If you insist," Horatio readily agreed, reaching out to grab the condom. Ripping the packet, Horatio rolled the condom onto his now aching dick before applying another generous amount of lubricant to himself.

"H, don't be gentle," Ryan begged, still writhing under Horatio's touch.

Taking the man at his word, Horatio lined himself up against Ryan before entering him in one long thrust, pushing forward until his balls were nestled against Ryan's ass.

"Arrrggg!" Ryan screamed out, a mixture of agony and ecstasy.

Horatio paused, thinking he had hurt Ryan.

"Don't stop," Ryan panted, clenching his muscles around Horatio, willing him to thrust.

Horatio pulled back then thrust forward into Ryan once again. He continued thrusting, Ryan matching his every movement. Horatio reached around Ryan, wrapping a hand around his dick, stroking along the shaft in time with his own thrusts.

The only sounds in the room were that of sweaty flesh smacking together, their panted gasps and breaths mixing with muttered and screamed exclamations.

Horatio's thrusts grew increasingly erratic as he came closer and closer to orgasm. Ryan's shouts increased in volume with each successive contact against his prostate. Ryan's dick began twitching in Horatio's hand and then spilled his release, calling out in ecstasy. Ryan's muscles tightened around Horatio's dick, tearing his orgasm from him.

"Fuck! Ryan!" Horatio yelled, jerking wildly inside him.

They collapsed down onto the bed, both spent and sticky. Slowly Horatio pulled out of Ryan, laying a wet kiss in the middle of his back before withdrawing from the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Horatio tied off the condom and disposed of it in the waste bin, taking the opportunity to clean himself up a little. Horatio returned to the bedroom, bringing with him a washcloth for Ryan who was now lying on his side in the bed watching Horatio wander around naked. When Ryan was finished, Horatio took the cloth back to the bathroom and put it in with the rest of the washing. This time when Horatio returned he got back into the bed with Ryan. Ryan rested his head on Horatio's chest, allowing their now cooling bodies to come back into contact.

"We can work out the rest tomorrow," Horatio said, echoing Ryan's earlier words, as he brushed his fingers against dark hair.


End file.
